Naruto the Great Overlord
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: AU - Demon Naruto - Needing to find a way to end the war, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki look towards and old legend to seek the power they need, but will their need for power unlesh something ancient on the world of ninja?
1. Chapter 1 The Overlord Appears

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Disgaea are not my property, as in, I don't own either of them.**_  
_**Warning: Alternate Universe, Demon Naruto - In a few days it will have been a year since I started writing, so this new story is to celebrate that.**_  
_**Story Start! **_

"Minato-kun, this is a bad idea." One red haired woman that went by the name Kushina Uzumaki said, she wore black pants and a green armor vest with a red swirl on the back. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a gray color that contrasted against her red hair. She was about average height for a woman, she her red hair was in a ponytail. Next to her was her husband, Minato Namikaze, a man slightly above average height with messy blond hair that spiked out at odd angles. Like her, he also wore the same uniform she wore, but he had on a long sleeves blue shirt under it.

On both of their foreheads were headbands with a spiral leaf on them, etched on a metal plate that was wrapped onto their heads with a blue cloth. This was proof that both were Leaf Ninja, or more accuratly they were Jonin, or Elite Ninja from the Leaf Village. The fourth highest rank under ANBU Commander, Jonin Commander, and Hokage. The last was a position they both strived for, seeing as it was the Leading position in the village.

Currently they were both searching through the deepest parts of the Forest of Death, A.K.A. the 44 Training ground. This part was so dangerous that anybody under the rank of Jonin was completely forbidden from even opening the gate to this plate. Normally the Forest of Death was okay, but they were in the walled off area known as the Demon's Nest. It was said that inside this section of the forest was a demon so great that he needed to be placed in a deep sleep while his powers were slowly drained from his body. Many people and demons alike had tried to free the demon from his sleep, the eternal slumber that was placed upon him by what was fortold to be an Angel of the highest strength.

Demons wondered this forest, trying to find a way to break the seal that held back their master. Thankfully, while it was proven true that most of the demons did exist, the legendary First Hokage had killed most of them off nearly 50 Years ago in his youth with the his brother. It was rumored that the First, Hashirama Senju, had gained his Wood Release style of Ninjutsu by stealing the power of the great demon. The Second Hokage named Tobirama Senju had gained a godly affinity for summoning and manipulating the element water through the same method. The First also gained the ability to control demons, while the Second gained the ability to seemingly bend Space/Time to teleport.

That was why both of them were here, to aquire the power to help them end the current war. The Third great Shinobi war, that was being fought by the Five Great Nations. With the power they were granted from taking the Great Ones power they would be able to end the war once and for all, so that the future generations of ninja would not have to see the horrors of war. They believed that such a reason would justify them stealing what remained of the power this entity might have, or at least let them borrow from said power.

"Kushina-chan, the First and Second Hokages were both able to stand up against armies on their own. That power... we might not ever stop this war without it, not without the cost of thousands of lifes." Minato said as he gripped his fist tightly, even he didn't like taking the power of the person that slept inside the forest. He himself had read about the legend of the Sealed One.

The Sealed One started out as a Demon that hailed from a land where demons are born, raised, and fight. This Demon had no family, and was forced to wonder the Demon Lands by himself for centuries. Over time, the Sealed One started to fight against powerful foes and make a name for himself.

Then, using the power he had he created his Seven Loyal Vassals that followed his every order. Together they travelled, the vassals following their master through hell and high water. As time passed by, the vassals themselves grew more powerful while their master grew to amazing heights. His power inspired great changes in the Demon Lands, and eventually he grew so powerful that he created a whole dimension that he himself ruled over with the title of the Great Overlord.

Overlords from other dimensions feared that he would seek out to conquer their lands, so together they formed a plan. The had five high ranking Angels killed, and had the blame placed on the Sealed One. A raging war was fought, and the world that had been birthed through the Sealed Ones power was destroyed by the combined forces of not only the Angels, but also the other Overlords that feared him. Eventually, even the demons of their own world turned on them.

Weakened from fighting a losing battle, the Overworld ripped open a portal through space and time. He and his Seven Loyal Vassals used this portal to cross over to the world they all currently lived in, and planned on regaining their power. Yet, they had been followed by the Archangel that had been tricked into declaring war on them. Together with him was an army of over 200 of his Angels. Yet, even weakened this powerful Overlord and his loyal vassals fought bravely and slew many of the army.

The Sealed One knew that he could not win this fight, so he used his power to send his Seven Loyal Vassals away so that only he would face with death. Seeing this selfless act, the Archangel decided that death was not the punishment he would deal upon the wrongly blamed Overlord. So using ancient magic he sealed away the Sealed One until such a time that his strength was completely stolen from him.

It is said that the Seven Loyal Vassals search to this day for a way to restore their master's strength and break him free from the tomb imprisoning him. The only known vassal that has been seen was the one that had opted to guard her master's tomb.

This guardian was Bushima the Samurai, and if legend was true they would be meeting this weakened warrior today.

Like the Sealed One himself his vassals had been weakened to barely a fraction of their old strength, but their experience made them very dangerous in a straight on fight.

"I understand, but this place creeps me the hell out. Plants should NOT look like that!" Kushina shouted as she kicked a giant purple plant with rows of black teeth in the jaw and sent it right into a nearby tree. Minato nodded with an awkward laugh, before he pulled out the map that had been made by the First Hokage so that any person that found the map would be able to find the Sealed One and gain his power.

Minato chuckled again when the plants roots came out of the ground, and it started to walk away while whimpering like a whipped dog. He could help but be happy that he had came here with Kushina, she might have a horrible sense of direction, but she had a great amount of sheer anger issues that allowed her to kick ass.

"Well it says we are almost there, but it is hard to tell with how badly this map is drawn. It says we are suppose to look for a hidden door in the ground around here." Minato said, before he snapped when an idea got into his head. Getting down on his knee, he placed his finger on the ground and sent a pulse of his chakra through the ground. Chakra was the energy ninja used to fight with, and use their many abilities with. He closed his eyes, before the pulse came back to him and told him all the information about energu signatures around their location.

It would seem that they were closer than they had originally thought.

"You find anything?" Kushina asked with a creeped out tone to her voice when she saw a three headed puppy running through the forest, before a demonic eagle came down and ripped two of it's heads off before flying away from the now deceased demon puppy. She couldn't help but have conflicted emotions about the puppies murder, it was a demon after all.

"Yeah, just a little to our right." Minato said softly as he got up and walked over to the dirt covered entrance to the ground bellow them. Dusting the dirt from the entrance, they saw that it was a wooden door with two metal handles. Opening the door, they both winced when they saw the light of multiple tourches flare in their face while a set of stairs was lite up along the walls of the stairs leading down.

"Creepy, this is so wrong." Kushina said with a shiver as they started to walk down the stairs, and they steps seemed to go on and on for awhile. The two of them were starting to get worried, before after five minutes of walking they finally found another door. This one was decorated and made from gold, with other precious gems on it. The worn etching of a man creating seven people was shown on the door, and they looked at each other before they finally opened the door slowly. Hoping not to alert anyone that was in the room, the gaurdian of the room would not be happy to see them.

'Quiet!' Minato thought as he singalled for Kushina to be very silent as they entered the well lite room, they were surprised when they did enter. The room itself was about 40 meters both long as tall, and at the opposite end of the room was a medium sized coffin being held in the air by chains.

The coffin itself was set ablaze with purple flames that were being slowly absorbed by the chains and pulled along into the walls before vanishing. The walls of the place were completely covered in ancient runes, while all the runes glowed bright blue.

Kushina pulled on Minato's sleeve before getting his attention and pointing at the very middle of the room where soft snores were coming from. His eyes went to the figure, and they both slowly got closer before the figure came fully into view.

'This is Bushima the Samurai?' Minato thought in disbelief, and that disbelief was well warrented.

Bushima was a young looking girl with a very light skin color, but it was still a healthy color for somebody that spent all their time in a dungeon. She wore very strange clothing in contrast to what they were wearing. On her chest she bandages to keep her maybe B-cup chest under control and her modesty protected. Even a B-cup looked strange on her though, because she was thin, very thin. Her tones body was skinny enough that humans couldn't achieve this without facing health problems. Yet here this girl was, looking extremely healthy despite how thin she was.

She also hand on a small white vest that was open, and attached to this vest by red strings were two oversized white sleeves with red accents. Her hands were human sized, which contrasted her tiny build. Both her hands were holding onto the handle of a double edged sword on the ground in front of her kneeling form.

Her pants were simply red hakama pants that were holy held onto her slim waist was a white cloth with a large white ribbon on the front. She wore both white socks and sandles on her feet, and her ankles were showing that her legs matched her arms and waist.

Her hair was long and held back in a ponytail out of the back of her head, and it still went down to the back of her knees. Her bangs were short, being just above her eyebrows while the sides of her bangs were long enough to frame her delicate face. Stating her heritage as a demon, the girl's ear were pointed and slightly longer than human ears. Her eyes were closed, so they couldn't see what they looked like, but the girl was breathly very softly.

'Her sword, she must have been here a long time.' Kushina thought sadly as she looked at the rusted and chipped sword on the ground. The sword looked like it would snap or shatter at any moment, and they were about to take a step towards her to go around her, but then her dark blue eyes snapped open and she stood up in a battle ready position with her sword drawn back while being held with both of her ands.

'That speed and power, for one so thin that should be impossible. Are demon muscles stronger and more compact than they appear to be?' Minato questioned when he saw this girl do a feat that should be impossible, and he just noticed that despite her being so thin her rib bones were NOT visible. That showed that this seemed to be a normal size, or at least it wasn't unhealthy.

"Talh Snamuh! Eeth Llahs Ton Pets Eon Pets Rehtruf!" The fabled Bushima shouted with her voice slightly hardened, yet still feminine and soft. The two looked confused for a moment, and the girl seemed to notice this and decided to take a different aproach. "Halt humans! Thee shall not take not step one step further!" Bushima corrected herself in the human language, and they understood her this time.

"Sorry Bushima-san, but we are in great need of your Master's power to end a great war that is going on." Minato said with a light bow, and he used a pleading voice. The woman narrowed her eyes, and her ears perked up as if trying to detect a lie. She sensed the souls of the people in front of her, and the man had a pure soul free from regular evil. Then her eyes turned to the woman and she saw two souls in her body, one kind and good, while the other was dark and twisted with hatred.

"I do not care, my Master's power shall not be granted to those seeking to gain power for the selfish reasons. Now be gone, or die by my blade!" Bushima ordered in her best commanding tone, before Kushina drew a small black dagger in both her hands. Getting ready for a fight, her kunai were prepared to lash out at this girl before Minato held a hand out in front of her before she could start something.

"You can't beat us, you have been weakened as well and your sword won't even last a couple of hits. Please just allow us to borrow your Master's power, and not only will we burn the map that showed us the way here, but we will also return and give back the power that we take." Minato tried to reason with the girl, but he tensed when the grip on her sword tightened. He wasn't honestly sure if she was weaker than them, but the amount of energy inside her body at this moment was small compared to their own. He hadn't taken in account the fact that her demonic muscles, though small, could be a lot faster and stronger than them both combined.

'What are you playing at Minato-kun?' Kushina thought with narrowed eyes, before she noticed Bushima think about it for a second. The girl looked at her own sword, before a look of shock overtook her face.

"Eh!? What hath happened to thee!?" Bushima shouted as she looked at the state her sword was in, when she last went to sleep her sword had been in perfect condition. Well maintained and well completley clean, but this chipped and rusted mess in her hands was obviously her sword. She could feel it, and she was forced into questioning just how LONG she had been asleep.

It was not unheard of for demons to sleep for years when nobody woke them up, but for her to sleep long enough for her sword to go to ruins was another thing completely.

'Is she... talking to her sword?' Minato and Kushina questioned at the same time, not knowing the other was thinking the exact same thing. They both couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly as they sw her craddle her sword, and then she froze completely when her own strength snapped the sword into two. Her eyes went wide, and she started to tear up over her broken sword.

"Oh Master, your gift to me has been broken. Such a sorrowful wretch I must be, and how willing I will be to accept your punishment when you awaken!" Bushima said as comical tears were welling up in her eyes, and her accent cmpletely vanished when she lost her cool. The fact she was talking to her sleeping Master spoke volumes of how lonely, and sane, she was. Mianto couldn't help but pity the girl, even though she was a LOT older than he was apparently.

"Sorry to... interupt? Yeah, but can we... you know?" Minato spoke with a cautious tone, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. The fact the girl was almost in hysterics was something that he couldn't have predicted, and he didn't know how to respond to this. The closet Kushina had ever been to hysterics was when the Ramen shop had closed down for a week so that they could have a family vacation with their newborn daughter.

"... Speak the truth humans, what are your real reasons for coming here to see my Master?" Bushima spoke, and Kushina stepped forward and cleared out her throat. Minato palmed his face, and prayed to whatever god was watching that Kushina didn't run her mouth off and mess things up more than he could fix.

"Like we said, we want the power to end the war." Kushina reiterated to the demon, and the girl narrowed her eyes at the red haired human in front of her. Standing bravely in front of her, before in the end she sighed. She could not detect a hint of lie in this girl's voice, and her eyes spoek only the truth.

"You swear upon your souls that you will burn that map that took you here?" Bushima asked with narrowed eyes, and she raised her fists up in a battle position. She may not be at her old power, but what she did have was MORE than enough to give these two a hard time putting her down. In responce Minato took out the map, and tossed it at the purple flames of the coffin holding the Sealed One and the map burst into flames. The ashes of the map floated to the ground, before Bushima seemed to be happy and stepped aside.

"Thank you, we will return this power one day." Minato said, before the flames started to grow dimmer and the chains keeping the coffin in the air started to break apart. The coffin fell from the air, before the flame covered coffin slammed into the ground. The couple heard a gasp from next to them, and were surprised to see Bushima smiling widely with her eyes alight with emotion.

"Master has begun to awaken." Bushima whispered to herself, and the couple went forwards with cautious steps. Like the instruction the First had left stated, each of them pictured in their head what they wanted before they placed their hands on the flames of the coffin. They both resisted the urge to scream, before they yanked their hands from the flames. Kushina looked at her hand, only to see that golden chains were coming out of her palm.

Minato on the other hand, found a Tri-Pronged Kunai in his hand with Fuinjutsu symbols on the handle of the knife. Then out of nowhere, two purple flames rushed from the coffin and entered their heads as the knowledge on how to use each power given to them rushed through their brains.

Minato learned that he was given an enhanced version of the Second Hokage's ability to jump through Space/Time, and Kushina learned that she had the ability to channel her suppression chakra into the shape of chains powerful enough to suppress even a Tailed Beast. A giant creature that was said to be made completely of chakra, of course, this would be useful for her if she ever fought one in a battle.

"When will your Master awaken, I would like to thank him for this power?" Minato questioned politely, and Bushima crossed her arms and looked at the flames of the coffin again.

"Master should awaken in a few years, the coffin was made to reduce his... never mind. Be warned, with Master's gifts come a terrible price. One day you will have to pay this price, and you may nhever return the power to him just to get rid of your price. With great power comes great sacrifice." Bushima spoke harshly to the two mortals in front of her, they did just steal what remained of her Master's power. The two were looking at the now weak flames on the coffin before looking back at each other in worry. They had NOT known that they would have to pay a price for this gift.

"May we at least know your Master's name? All we know is that he is called the Sealed One datebane." Kushina requested as the chains went back into her body, and Minato placed the kunai in his pouch to study later. He would study the seals on the kunai later, and find a way to use it with more detail. Bushima was about to answer, before the flames fully died out on the coffin and silence reighed in the room.

"Speak of the devil, and he will APPEAR!" The entire group heard as the coffin lid burst open as huge amount of purple flames started to shoot out of the coffin as a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes started to stand up in the coffin. The flames burst through the ground above them, before breaking into the forest above them. The display of raw power was enough to make both of them take a step back.

"Master!" Bushima shouted as she placed her forehead on the ground and bowed to him when the flames started to die down, and Minato followed her example and got down on one knee in a show of respect. This guy DID just grant them power, even if he didn't know about it, or maybe he did. Kushina reluctantly followed suit and got down on her knee and bowed very lightly to the person that was coming from the flames.

"Who dares disturb the rest of the great Overlord Naruto!" The now named Naruto shouted before the falmes completely vanished, and both Kushina and Minato were surprised to see a boy about 16 or 17 physical years old standing in front of them. They knew demons ages slowly, but seriously, he had been rumored to be in that box for over 300 or so years now. They had expected him to be more... wise looking.

Like his vassal, this 'Naruto' was a completely made of lean muscle. He was a bit thin, but he wasn't unhealthy either. He was very similar to his vassal in that regard, and his skin had somehow retained it's tanned state. Like he had been bathing in the sun, and not sleeping over 6 feet under for the last 300 years. His golden blond hair was almost just like Minato's, but he didn't have two bangs framing his face to the same degree. Instead, two thicker locks of his sticky hair seem to stick up higher like horns. They watched as his red eyes gazed at them, and on each cheek were three identical whisker 'marks' that seemed to actually be thin battle scars or torture scars.

His ears were pointed, yet they weren't much longer than human ears either. He wore absolutely no shirt, so the two humans could see that his stomach and chest were tones. His clothes were simply black jeans, and around his neck he had on a simple orange scarf that looked like it had part of it ripped off. His shoes were simple sandles actually, nothing really special about them.

"... Master, how long have you been awake?" Bushima asked after a few minutes when she saw just how porepared he seemed to be for all of this. She couldn't help but think he had been awake longer than he was letting on. Naruto seemed to rub the back of his head awkwardly, and the two ninja couldn't help but be surprised at how... laid back this 'Overlord' was acting.

"Maybe a month of two, but you couldn't hear me and I couldn't break out so." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, and then he gripped his own fist to test how powerful he was before frowning. He was a LOT weaker than he was before he had last gone to battle, and from what he was feeling most of his power had been stolen from him. He would have to start from the very bottom it would seem.

"I am happy you are awakened then Master, these two-" Bushima started before Naruto jumped in front of Kushina and Minato. He raised an eyebrow at just how similar he and this... Minato person was. Yes, he was able to tell what a humans name was pretty easily. Most demons that could be summoned had the ability to read at least part of a humans mind. Mostly the part that concerned basic information like name, language, and junk like that. In fact, because of this most demons could speak and understand every humans language. They could instantly learn the language of any human that they stared in the eyes.

"Are the reason I am free so early, them taking what was left of my power trigger the seal to finally stop holding me back. The seal was made to release me once I was weakened as much as possible. These two stealing my power finished this process, so their reward is that I won't kill them and take my power back." Naruto explained simply, and Kushina stood up and glared at Naruto for how easily was he talking about them like they weren't even there. It was annoying her to be honest, and she hated being looked down upon.

"Don't look down on me damnit, I am going to be the first female Hokage and I will have your damn respect datebane!" Kushina shouted as him, and out of instinct Bushima went to get her sword... only to remember that it just recently broke. She got a little depressed at this fact, before she calmed down when she remembered her Master was awake. Her sword was of little importance when compared to her Master.

"I'm not looking down on you, but if I take my power back you will automatically die once it leaves you body. When a demon grants you power, it becomes part of your soul. If that power is taken back, the soul can also be stolen. It is just less painful to take my power back from a dead body." Naruto stated, and the woman blushed out of embarrassment while Minato palmed his face at how his wife had jumped the gun on that one.

"Thank you Lord Naruto then, this gift will help us out very much in ending the war. How would you like to come-" Minato started before Naruto waved his hand in front of the man and rejected his offer before he could state it.

"Sorry man, but I am still pretty much trapped in this room at the moment. Maybe in a few years when the seals on the room wear off, but not before then. You are welcome to come back though." Naruto said with a shrug, as a demon a few years were like days for him. It would be boring, but nothing he couldn't go through without any real complaints. He had once met a demon that decided that he would spend a few decades doing nothing but counting as high as he could. The guy got pretty high as well, spending around 70 or so years doing nothing but coutning would get you to a pretty high number.

"Then once more, we thank you for these gifts." Minato stated as he bowed, and nudged his wife in the side so that she bowed as well. The duo stood up and started to go back up the stairs, while Naruto yawned and went back over to the well padded coffin and hopped right back into it to take a nap. Despite the fact that he had been trapped in their for so long, he was pretty tired right now.

"Bushima, wake me in a few weeks." Naruto said, and his most faithful vassal nodded and sat right back down so that she could watch him as he slept.

Things could not get much better.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Alternate Universe, so I am twisting how things happened to fit this fanfiction. Naruto is NOT Minato and Kushina's son, and them looking similar is just a coincidence. I am going to use the Leveling system, since it is actually a good way that demons judge each others strengths. Levels are like the ninja system, only the scale is a lot bigger. It does go from 1 to 9999 after all.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[Character Stats]

Naruto - Rank: Overlord - Race: Demon - Age: 1676 Years Old - Current Level: 13  
Weapons: Fist - Sword  
Special: Fist Skills - Sword Skills - Blazing Knuckle

Bushima - Rank: Ronin - Race: Demon - Age: 989 Years Old - Current Level: 19  
Weapons: Sword - Spear  
Special: Sword Skills - Spear Skills - Healing Skills Lv.1


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of an Empire

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"N-no way, it can't be..." Kushina muttered as she collapsed to her knees in shock, the complete horror of what was in front of her assaulted her mind and made her wish that she could go back in time and prevent this from every happening. The sheer unbelievable situation she was in was so bad for her that she was five seconds away from going into complete denial and destroying the next few things that she got her hands on. The very thought that this could be happening was bad enough, but now that it was actually happening she didn't know what to do. It was like a chunk of her very being was now missing.

Ichiraku Ramen... was out of ramen.

"Kushina-chan, it isn't that-" Minato said before he jumped out of the way when she aimed a fist at his head, and her hair started to float when a dark aura seemed to surround her. He was sweating big time when he realized that for Kushina, there not being ramen was perhaps the worst thing that could ever happen to the Leaf Village. In fact, he himself wondered how the stall that had enough food to feed a hunded people a day was already out of ramen. In the past they had only ever run out of ramen during it's opening days.

"Minato, the war JUST officially ended. This was going to be my celebration meal, and there is NO RAMEN!" Kushina shouted in hysterics as she glared at the nervous shop owner Teuchi Ichiraku, and he gulped lightly as thought about closing the shop for the day before Kushina started to wreck the place. He gulped when she started to glare at him, and he couldn't help but see death in those gray eyes. In the last two years since Kushina and Minato were granted their new abilities by stealing them from Naruto, they had made big names for themselves in the war. Not only that, but the war ending was thanks to a big effort on their part. They were well known both in and out of the Leaf Village.

"Sorry Kushina-san, but a strange girl in revealing clothing came by a few minutes ago and bought all the food we had. She even paid with these." Teuchi said as he brought out a small chest of precious gems and silver, the chest couldn't be more than a foot wide but the contents were so valuable that the small amount of them was of little importance when considering what he could buy with it. Not to mention that the food was only a fraction of what this would have paid for. He couold even expand his shop with this, and afford to hire more workers to help with the increased workload now that the ninja weren't going to be dying as much with the war ended.

"How was she even to carry it all, that would have to be about 300 bowls of ramen in amount?" Minato asked himself out loud, and this part had Teuchi rubbing his head in frustration. It was like he himself couldn't believe something that he saw, or at least he was having trouble understanding it.

"The girl poured ALL the ramen into a really big wooden barrel, before she strapped it to her back and started to walk away. The funny thing was that a girl her size shouldn't be able to do that, she was really skinny. I think she was a ninja with a bloodline, because her ears were pointed and she dressed like a sexy shrine maiden." Teuchi explained, and both of the ninja couldn't believe their ears. The girl they had met a few years ago came into their village, bought all the ramen, and was carrying on her back in broad daylight like it was something that wasn't strange at all. They knew just who this man was talking about, and she had been pretty sure that they knew where they would be able to find her.

Bushima couldn'thave gotten to far either if she was just walking, so maybe they could catch up to her soon and see if she would be able to be willing tp part with a few bowls of ramen. Kushina looked like she was about to explode, and Kushina was not somebody that should explode her anger all over the people of the Leaf.

"Thank you Teuchi-san, we will get out of your hair." Minato stated politely seconds before Kushina grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him in the general directio of the Forest of Death. By heading their they would be able to meet up with Bushima before she got their if they ran fast. They jumped up onto the roof tops, before they started to run across them while looking down at the streets for the signs of a girl with a giant wooden barrel.

"Bitch gonna get cut if she doesn't give me some ramen." Kushina said with narrowed eyes, and she drew her Jonin issued tanto from the back of her waist. All Jonin were told to get a tanto if they served in ANBU for any period of time. Kushina and he both carried them around occasionally, and while neither could claim to be master sword users, they were at least proficient with them. He gulped when he saw that Kushina was itching to cut something up, and he knew that she wouldn't hesitate to do it either.

They both noticed the citizens of the Leaf all moving away from the streets as their target walked with a large wooden barrrel on her back. They jumped down from the roofs and ran towards Bushima, before she stopped walking when she noticed people approach her. Her eyebrow raised lightly when she saw the weird couble from a few years back in front of her again. In the two years they had last met, Kushina and Minato had both aged a little, while Bushima looked exactly the same as she had before. It just reinforced her demonic heritage granted to her by her Master.

"Kushina, Minato... this is an unwelcome surprise. Go away." Bushima stated, before she started to walk again. Ther jaws loosened at how she didn't seem happy to see them, and she turned around and started to walk away again. The sloshing sound of the ramen inside her barrel causing Kushina's stomach to growl, and the smell then hit her and she actually whimpered lightly before her eyes were alight with the flames of passion.

"Hey, that isn't how you greet old friends is it. As an apology I will be more than happy to accept some of that ramen." Kushina stated while scratching her cheek awkwardly, only to sweat drop when she noticed that Bushima was still walking away from her. She hadn't even listened to a word the human had said, and the cold indifference really started to piss Kushina off. The red haired woman was about to charge at the demon, before Minato stopped her and pointed to the brand new longsword that Bushima had at her side.

"Pleas try not to anger demons with swords, even more so ones that have hundreds of years of battle experience." Minato reuqested, and the situation just hit Kushina. They still didn't know how powerful the girl in front of them, walking away, was. They had never once visited her or Naruto since they had stolen his power, which could be the reason that she wasn't happy to see them. They wouldn'tbe happy eiyther if they saw the person that stole the power from their leader. No doubt they did not leave a good first impression on her, even if her Master was a screwball.

"I woud like to purchase all of your bread, this should cover it." Bushima said when the couple saw that she stopped again in front of the stand that sold bread, and out of nowhere she pulled out a few more very precious gems. The stall owner stuttered, before they started to gather up all the bread they had and place it on the counter. Bushima nodded, before she summoned another wooden barrel and moved the bread into the container. Closing the lid, she tossed the barrel into their air before it landed on top of the barrel on her back. Balanced nearly perfectly, and once she got used to the added weight she started to walk again.

'Freakishly strong.' Kushina thought as the girl began to run away now that she had gotten everything she needed, and the two were quick to follow the girl. Either she had to much weight on her, or she didn't want to spill it, because she was moving rather slow when compared to what they were expecting her to be able to do.

It honestly was funny to see a small girl that was maybe about 5 feet tall carry two large wooden barrels that stacked up to be around 15 or 20 feet tall. The fact she was running at the speed of a Chunin despite carrying so much weight spoke volumes of her physical abilties. It truly showed the the muscles of a demon, though thinner, were much more powerful than the muscles of a human.

"Stop following me! This food is for my Master!" Bushima shouted back at them as they left the village and went towards a surprisingly different training ground this time. The couple stopped when they noticed at least a dozen small blue penguin creatures.

These were Prinnys, small blue penguin-like creatures with wooden peg legs. On their white bellies they had a pouch that they used to carry everything they owned, and they were rather on the fat side. Prinnys were actually once humans that had commited various sins, and in atonement they served Demons or Angels so that they could reincarnate into human once more. For Angels they did good deeds for free, and for Demons they did back breaking labor for extremey little pay. They were pretty much the lowest rank in any world, simply because they were so pathetic. Not to mention they had one huge weakness.

Prinnys exploded when they were picked up and thrown, yet they coud survive the explosion.

"What are these things?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow, and one of the Prinnys raised a flipper to her before it started to get back to what it was doing. It looked like it was digging a hole with a shovel, actually, all the the creatures were digging holes with shovels. How they held the shovels with no fingers was pretty amazing.

"These are Prinnys. The are the souls of dead humans that are forced to work off their sins by serving an Angel or a Demon. The average pay for a Prinny is a single HL or a single sardine for every 20 hours of hard work. Master had me collect the souls of ninja from the last war, and these were the only ones I could get my hands on." Bushima stated as she placed her barrels down on the ground, before she took a whistle from around her neck and put it to her lips. Taking a deep breath, both Minato and Kushina were forced to cover their ears as she blew the whistle at the top of her lungs. The Prinnys stopped doing what they were doing, and imediently hurried over to form a line in front of Bushima.

Now that they were in front of them in a line, Minato was able to count that the actual number of these Prinnys was 19 of them in total. That meant that these were 19 human souls being forced into pretty much slave labor.

"Master Bushima, we are ready to serve dood!" The entire line of Prinnys spoke as one, and the couple heard a groan coming from one of the nearby trees. They looked up in surprise to see that Naruto himself was laying on one of the branches, and like his vassal he hadn't ages a single day since they had last seen him two years ago. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning lightly, before he fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a solid thump. He didn't looked fazed though, and just stood up and started to walk towards the group again.

"Sorry to wake you Master, I figured you would be hungry when you woke up so I got a well sized lunch." Bushima said with a bow, and Naruto nodded and opened the lid to the ramen. He heard a gasp, and his eyes turned to the people that stole his powers a year or two ago. He wasn't really good at telling time in honesty, not when his intenal clock still thought it was 300 years ago. He was still trying to get used to this strange energy that was in the air, because he was pretty sure that had not been there before. Honestly, it felt like a purified version of his Mana.

It was completely possible that his stolen Mana had been purified and used to power this world, but for some reason he couldn't pull it back into his body without hurting himself. This was his own PURIFIED Mana. As a demon, purified energy was not as kind to him as his own corrupted energy.

"Ramen... high quality as well, and some fresh bread to soak in the broth after the noddles are eaten. Well thought out, so good job Bushima." Naruto stated with a small smile, as a demon technically he didn't really need to eat nearly as often as a human. His body could fuel itself off his own Mana, but in his weakened state he would eventually have to eat to restore his Mana to fighting condition.

"Wow, now that I can see them right next to each other Master Naruto and Minato-sensei really do look a lot alike... dood." One of the Prinnys with two purple squares on it's cheeks said as it got back to working on the hole in the ground. Minato and Kushina didn't hear the Prinny though, and they stepped forward and looked at Naruto. Kushina was more focused on the ramen he was eating from a bowl that he used to scoop the ramen fromn the barrel with. Sh was almost drolling, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

She couldn't be anymore easy to read than she was, so tossing her a bowl she ran ove to the barrel and scopped up some of the godly food before using her own personalized chopsticks to chow down on the ramen.

"I thought you would be in that underground tomb longer than 2 years." Minato stated, and Naruto shrugged. He hadn't expected himself to be free so soon either, he thought he would be stuck in their for at least a decade. It would seem that he could leave at any time so long as he lowered his power before leaving, and then he could raise his power again once he was out. He was slightly annoyed that it took him 2 years to realize that trick, but he couldn't say it was a useless 2 years.

"Me too, but obviously no longer. HEY! Get back to work, no slacking off! I want the foundations for my new castle to be properly dug by the end of the month!" Naruto shouted as he threw a dagger and stabbed a Prinny in the head, and Minato was startled at how easy he killed the Prinny before the creature got back up and started to get to work even with the dagger still stuck in it's head.

Prinnys were empty husks with human souls inside, while they felt pain, they couldn't really be killed through conventional means.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Minato asked as he got himself a bowl of ramen from the huge barrel filled with the food, and Naruto shrugged. Prinnys were suppose to be treated badly, they were here to work off their sins after all. It only made sense that they were treated like garbage, and it did them no favors to treat them nicely. All that did was was lengthen the time that they stayed a Prinny for, so by treating them badly you shorten the time they had to stay a Prinny before being reincarnated.

"Not really, abusing them helps them in the long run. Anyway, these Prinnys were all ninja at some point I think. They killed plenty of people in their lifes, and the two of you will become Prinnys one day when you die as well. You can only hope that your soul doesn't get eaten when it happens." Naruto said, to which both ninja froze when they looked at the Prinnys again. Yeah, killing was a sin, and if they had to pay off their sins as work as a Prinny... oh crap, they each killed hundreds of people in the last war. That was a LOT of sinning to work off, and they each shivered. Now they had a real reason to fear what would happen after they die.

"Hey, when are you going to go back to where you came from then?" Kushina asked when she decided that this subject was one that she didn't want to talk about. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he shrugged.

"I'm not strong enough to rip a hole by to my Netherworld yet. I guess I could just take this as my chance to start out again and work my way up to the top. I am not even sure if my Netherworld still exists. It might have been blown up during the war." Naruto said in deep thought. With only a small fraction of his old strength, even less than 1 percent, he had very little chance of ripping a hole all the way to his Netherworld. His Netherworld was a very high ranking one that was composed of over 49 smaller Netherworlds within his control. He might be able to go to one of the smaller Netherworlds he had conquered and controlled in his time as Overlord, but he was just so weakened that he could easily be defeated by other Overlords at this moment.

"Blown up? Just how powerful are you Overlords?" Minato asked in shock, he had never even read about somebody with enough power to blow up planets. Now that he thought about it though, a person with the power to create a whole dimension they ruled would have the power to blow up planets. Bushima coughed into her hand, before she herself decided that she would explain the difference in powers of Overlords.

"Overlords are usually the most powerful demon in their entire Netherworld, and most Overlords can easily destroy whole villages with single attacks. You see, to become the Overlord in not something you get without strength. Even the son or daughter of the current Overlord will not become such if the Overlord dies. You have to be powerful if you want to rule over and entire world of Demons after all." Bushima explained very coldly to the humans, before she saw her own Master looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Honestly, normally she was a pretty warm and understanding person. Of course, most people weren't ninja that stole her Master's powers.

"One person ruling over an entire world, I say impossible." Kushina deadpanned, even the Hokage had trouble ruling over just this village on his own. The amount of paperwork was almost scary if you skipped even one day of doing it. Ruling over an entire Netherworld, which was nearly the size of a planet as she had heard from Minato when he decided to try and get her interested in one of his books.

"Multiple worlds actually, Master ruled over 49 other Neitherworlds as well as his own. Anyway, it is hard to rule by ones own hand. That is why the Overlord will give powerful people with high levels of strength, or lots of money, the title of Demon Lord. These people are like the nobles of the Netherworld, only the Overlord themselves ranks above them." Bushima said proudly, she herself was once one of the people that Naruto had given the rank of Demon Lord. She had held the strength of a regular Overlord, while Naruto stood on a whole different level than her and the others combined. Each of the Seven Loyal Vassals had been given the title of Demon Lord, and each held about the same level of strength as the average Overlord.

"I was once a very powerful Overlord, so powerful that other Overlords feared me. I ruled over 50 Netherworlds, but right now I am extrmeely weakened. I barely have enough power to do this." Naruto said as he held his hand face up and summoned a glowing purple and black ball of energy, this was a basic Mana manipulation that most Overlords could do. Throwing the ball into the forest, the couple were surprised when the explosion was powerful enough to not only destroy dozens of trees but also put a 140 foot crater in the ground. The crater wasn't just wide, but it was also pretty deep.

'Weakened he says, that was pretty damn powerful.' Kushina thought while she started to sweat lightly when she remembered that this was only a fraction of the power he once possessed. She could not understand why he was so feared if this was only a fraction of the power he once had at his fingertips.

"Wow, that is pretty amazing. What was that attack called?" Minato asked in fascination, while Naruto held his hand up and summoned forth another orb of Mana. Minato studied it for a moment, finding that it looked extrmeely similar to his Rasengan, or even a Tailed Beast Bomb. Overlords were seriously not to be underestimated if this was the level of power in their weaker attacks.

"It doesn't really have a name, it is just simple Mana Manipulation. Most demons can do something similar, not to this level, but they can form attacks with it. Bushima, why don't you show them something." Naruto ordered lightly, and with a nod Bushima stood up and unsheathed her swords before getting into position. Purple energy covered her blade for a split second when she swung her sword, before it shot off of her sword and became a cresent moon shaped wave of energy.

The two watched as the attack easily cut through a few trees, before it stopped at the fourth tree.

"Channeling ones Mana through a weapon is much easier than doing it without one, but the results aren't as powerful. The quality of the Mana is lowered by the contact through the weapon." Bushima explained, before she sat down again and started to eat a loaf of bread. Naruto nodded to her statement, before he started to eat his ramen. He had to agree that using Mana with a weapon was much less powerful than using it without one, but with the right weapon you could actually power up the Mana. Sadly though, they didn't have the right weapons right now.

"Is it true that you created Bushima?" Minato asked a question that had been bothering him for awhile, and Naruto thought about if he should answer or not.

"Yes, I used my Mana to create her. It costs a good amount of Mana to create Demons, and even more to create monsters. Then you need to use Mana to bind the monsters soul to your will, otherwise they will be just like any other demon." Naruto explained with a twitching eye. Demons were naturally selfish, lazy, and greedy, but their pride was the biggest thing that annoyed Overlords... who were even more prideful.

"So how slowly to Demons age, you are at least 300 years old right?" Kushina asked, and Bushima glared lightly at Kushina for the rude question. It was rude to ask something like that, even more so when you were asking a girl her age.

"Well I am 1678 years old, or at least around that. I am rather young, even by Demon standerds." Naruto said with a shrug, he had conquered his first Netherworld when he was around 800 or so years old. As he grew older his power just grew with him, and then combine that with how he trained his ass off to get to where he had been and you have one powerful badass.

"So 100 years for a demon are like 1 year for a human?" Kushina asked with a finger on her lower lip, in theory the math sounded about right. Naruto looked around 16 or 17, and he had been alive for almost 1700 years. You can't really blame her for suspecting that the average rate of growth was 1 year for every 100 years.

"Not really, it depends on the exact type of Demon. Some remain youthful-" Naruto started before they stopped when there was a very loud shout of the word 'Youth!' in the distance. They all paused for a second, before Naruto continued, "-their entire lives. Most of us retain our young appearances by choice as well." Naruto explained, before he yawned lightly.

He had used a bit to much Mana showing off it would seem. He still had plenty left, but it would seem that making a barrier to stop ninja from coming to these training grounds was a pretty big drain on his reserves with their weakened state.

"Hey, if you are so old have you ever had any children?" Minato asked, since he and Kushina were planning on trying to have a child now that they had ended the war. Naruto had to think about it for a moment, before he groaned in annoyance when he realized that he couldn't clearly remember if he did or didn't have a child with a woman. It was hard to remember when you had the power to actually create demons from just your Mana.

"Yelp, I am done here." Kushina said as she stood up and started to pat her full stomach, before walking away with a grin on her face. Minato sighed, before he got up and joined her. Naruto and his vassal shared a curious look, before they shrugged their shoulders.

'I wonder if I should tell them that the price they have to pay is that their first child is going to become a Half-Demon?' Naruto thought to himself for a moment, before he shrugged and layed down on his back. He was sure that they would be able to find out somedays soon when they birthed a pointy eared child, but it wasn't his problem. He may be kind by demon standerds, but he still had no reason to care about them. Once they died, he would collect their souls and turn them into Prinnys before extracting his power from inside them that they stole.

"Master, when are you going to call the other six back to you?" Bushima asked, and Naruto shrugged. He would let them come back on their own, it wasn't like he would track them down just to make them come with him. Right now he would just gather his strength, things would be much easier in the end if he waited for his power to grow.

He would restore his power, and then he would conquer this world and add it as the first new world that he collected. Then he would gather his old Netherworlds and find the people that framed him, and then he would get his revenge!

He was a demon after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next chapter will be the birth of Kushina and Minato's child, and the gender is up for debate. Yes, Minato and Kushina are going to be turning into Prinnys soon, but that doesn't mean that they will automatically be put in Naruto's control. An Angel of Celestial might get to them before Naruto can. Naruto is weakened, but he isn't helpless. He has literally hundreds of years of battle experience, so even weakened he can used that experience and skill to his advantage.**_  
_**Next to be updated: Naruto the Strong Mage**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But Not Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Demonic NON-Demon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
One Full Year of Fanfiction! One Year ago Today I posted my first story!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hmm, you know what... I am totally not impressed with what I am seeing." Naruto said from on top of the Hokage Mountain. He was currently looking down at the village in the middle of the night. It had been a few years since he had last bothered to check in on Minato, Kushina on the other hand had decided that she liked throwing Prinnys around to see them explode. That was why he knew that tonight was the night that she would be giving birth to their first born daughter. He had been regaining his strength in the last few years, and he could honestly say that he was strong enough to wipe this village from the face of the Earth with his current strongest attack.

It wouldn't come to that though, because he only had enough Mana to use that attack once at this moment in time. He would need more time to create his castle before he could truly start on the road to recovering his power. Then it would be a simply matter of killing a few ninja to raise his Life Mana that he would use to create a Mage that could open the gate into the Item World. You see, within every Weapon and Equipment was a world that could be used to make the Item itself much stronger. As you went deeper into the item world, the monsters inside it became more powerful to keep you from powering up the item.

At his current level he could get to about the 43 Level down before he was forced to take and emergency exit. Now that he thought about it, he would need to create a Gate Keeper and a vassal that would serve as the cheief of medicine for the injured. Then he would need to have a record keeper so that his money would be well looked after, and after that he would need to create some way to keep his castle defended.

Fire, he was thinking that maybe he should have a giant pit of never ending fire surrounding his catsle with the only normal way of entering being the front bridge. Of course, Naruto himself would never half to tsake the bridge since he could use the Gate to teleport anywhere he had been before.

"The moon tonight feels strange, like something amusing will be happening soon." Naruto commented dryly to himself when he saw that he was thinking about his catsle too much. It was only 40 percent complete after all, so he had plenty of time to worry about it. His barrier was still keeping the ninja from seeing his castle... which was already big enough to hold a small armry inside. Yeah, the size of a castle was what made the Overlord more impressive. The Overlord was suppose to be the demon with the biggest castle, and usually the most demonic looking as well.

"Lord Naruto, this hurts dood." The Prinny he was using as a cushion said in a rather feminine voice, this was one of the ninja he had Bushima collect from the last war. She was killed by a lightning strike through the heart or something, and he was pretty sure that her old name was Rin Noihara. Not that he cared about her name, right now she was a Prinny, and Prinnys had to pay for their sins with hard labor and being treated like dirt.

"Suck it up, you aren't getting paid to bitch about what I make you do. You are getting paid to do what I tell you, whenever I tell you to do it." Naruto commented as he dug his bare feet a little bit harder into the back of the Prinny he was using. What? This was how most demons treated Prinnys, otherwise they had to stay as Prinnys even longer before reincarnating back into a human. The average Prinny stayed a Prinny for a long time if they were treated well, but a rinny that was treated like scum only needed to stay a Prinny for about between 50 and 200 years depending on their sins. Of course, ninjas turned into Prinnys would no doubt have about between 400 and 800 years stuck as a Prinny because of all the people they kill, the lies they tell to kill people, the stuff they steal, and overall what ninja do in their line of work.

This Rin Noihara was a doctor that rarely killed, but her major sin was jumping in front of a strike of lightning ON PURPOSE. That was the suicide, something punishable by about 500 years as a Prinny. Even more since she actually did kill people, although she rarely did so would make her time a bit shorter than the average suicide victim. She saved lives in her life, so each life she saved took about 30 years off her time as a Prinny. If he had to guess, she was still stuck as a prinny for about 100 years or more.

Doing the math on Prinny years was a hard thing, because sins were harder to account for and judge.

"Don't you think you should do something about that dood?" Prinny Rin asked as one of her flippers towards what was causing her to worry, and if Naruto was anyone else he would be worried as well. That was because standing right in the middle of the village, destroying large buildings, was a giant orange fox with nine tails.

That was right, there was a giant Nine Tailed Fox destroying buildings in the middle of the village.

"They have it under control, only like 5 people have died to... 12 people have di... 16 people have been killed... STOP DYING ALREADY!" Naruto shouted down at the village with an annoyed expression on his face, because how was he suppose to get a good number of how many people were dead if they kept dying like flies? He ignored the fact that he had been watching them die without doing anything.

What!? He really had no reason to risk his life for these people, not when what was attacking them wasn't even a demon. This THING was just some kind of energy construct with a soul, a lot of raw power, but not even close to that of a high ranking Demon Lord. This 'Kyuubi' wasn't a demon, it was completely made of this energy that humans call chakra. Demons had Mana, or in human words they had Demon Energy. This thing had no Mana, so it couldn't be a Demon, Angel, or Monster. There was no way for it to be something he should be considered about.

"Aren't you going to help them out dood?" Prinny Rin asked, and Naruto shrugged for a moment before he summoned a baseball sized purple and black orb in his hands before throwing it at the 'demon fox' before the giant could react to it. The explosion that occured next hit the fox right in the eye and knocked it onto the foxes side with a very injured eye, something that would no doubt leave a scar if the creature had true flesh and blood.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

"Happy? I helped a little, now the thing should be easier to... well would you look at that." Naruto said with an amused tone to his voice when he saw the creature standing back up, and glaring at him with all it's hate. Naruto just shrugged and summoned another ball, just as the creature placed it's tails in front of it's open mouth and started to form a black ball of it's own. Something that was very similar to his own Mana Bomb, if it was something called the Tailed Beast Bomb he would be very annoyed.

Naruto decided to annoy the fox further, because just as the fox was about to eat the ball he threw his ball at the ball while it was still inside the foxes mouth. The result was explosive, and the giant fox was knocked clear out of the village by the combination explosion caused by his attack blowing up the foxes attack.

This was a basic rule of battle, when charging up an attack against an unknown opponent with far more experience than you... never leave yourself open. It was obvious that the attack hadn't been fully stabilized yet, so by attacking it just as the ball was in range while also in the mouth he was promised the perfect chance to make the foxes own attack blow up in it's face. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw all the ninja in the village looking up towards him, and he sweat dropped lightly at how he blew his own cover.

To be honest though, with Bushima's frequent walks through the village people were starting to get used to extremely thin teens with pointy ears. Okay, they stopped asking questions that is, but it wasn't like they had signs on their backs that said they were demons. They just had different bodies than humans, but not out of the realm of reality for these people. There were some freaky looking people here, like those white eyes people and the ones that had the weird symbols in their eyes.

Screw it, he was going to go follow the fox and see where it landed. He was pretty sure that he could sense Minato and Kushina in that direction as well.

He jumped off the top of the mountain, before he landed on top of one of the buildings. He jumped again and a high speed and started to make his way towards where the fox had no doubt landed.

He was curious as to why such a beast even existed, and why it fought so badly for something of such a high level in comparison to Naruto's current level. The damn thing was just throwing's it's power around with no plan or class to it, and anything with the right amount of power and battle experience could easily take care of this thing. Aim at the weak spots, dodge the limbs, and blow up it's attacks in it's face and the thing was pretty much beat. It was like fighting a toddler with high power and little control, but this was a bit more messy to the surroundings than fighting a toddler would be. That, and this thing didn't seem to be able to use any element while also having a high resistance to them, so he would say that it's primary ability was using it's energy, durability, and apparent high healing as a weapon.

He had to admit though, for a total idiot the fox had a fair amount of raw power. He would rank the fox around level 90 through 110 on the scale of power just based on the amount of energy, and the things amount of physical strength. Yet, being made of chakra put this thing in a category of it's own. He sure wasn't an actual Kitsune or Yoko... he would think about it later. Right now he had to get to it and 'help' out, and by that he means he is curious as to how the others are going to stop it.

"It's a barrier!"

Naruto dropped down just in time to see an old man holding a huge staff say as he banged the staff against the chain created barrier of chakra. Three ANBU as he was told they were called stood near him, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw how Kushina was using the power she stole from his. Her suppression chains were now able to form a barrier that could hold out any being that used chakra it seems, which meant that the staff had chakra in it. Actually, everything seemed to have chakra in it, even the air and ground had some sort of 'chakra' inside it.

"How, the fox got some distance." Naruto stated as he stod in front of the barrier, and the ex-Hokage jumped at the unexpected arrival. The ANBU already had their weapons drawn and pointed at him, but they lowered it when the Third Hokage waved his hand at them. Minato and Kushina had told him about this man, the demon they had gotten their power from. The demon that the First and Second had gotten their power from as well, and a rather kind/lazy demon if what Minato spoke was true.

"You are Naruto, are you not?" Hiruzen (Third Hokage) asked with his weapon lowered slightly, and his answer was a simple nod at first.

"Yeah, I am he who you speak... okay, I don't do formal. Yeah, I'm Naruto." Naruto stated before he simply walked right through the barrier like it wasn't there, he had none of this chakra so the barrier wouldn't stop him from coming and going as he pleased. He could hear the ex-Hokage yelling at him to come back because it was to dangerous or something. Naruto just scoffed, even with his power lowered his mind and experience more than made up for it against any foe. This creature seemed to be apart of this world, so it likely never really fought against the powerful demons in the Netherworld.

Naruto saw the beast attempting the strike a little baby with bright red hair, and his eye twitched for half a second before he moved into action. He moved fast, very fast, and that speed allowed him to cross the distance very quickly and stop the monster from killing the baby on the ritual alter.

"Naruto!" Minato and Kushina yelled in shock when they saw him knock away the giant claw and divert it to the side, and this gave Kushina just enough time to tighten the chains around the beast once more. Honestly, they were shocked that he had come to save them. They thought that if push came to shove, he would let them die so that he could pull his power back from their cooling corpses. It wasn't like he hadn't told them that if they were ever dead he wouldn't do that, and he had told them that since he was not a part of this village he had no obligation to save anyone.

"Bad fox, no killing babys." Naruto lectured the giant fox, and despite the fact that both parents of said baby looked like they were dying anyway they couldn't help but sweat drop at how strange it was for somebody that looked like a teenager to lecture a gigantic orange fox with nine tails. They wya he said that was like a pet owner would say to their pet, and the couple couldn't help but sweat drop at how he was acting.

"What are... you doing here?" Kushina asked through her gasps, and Naruto looked at them before shrugging and walking over to the baby. Despite the fact that he was a known demon, the couple weren't uncomfortable with him around their newborn child. He did just save the baby's life after all, so it wasn't like he was going to kill her now. It wasn't something that somebody did without good reason.

"Cute baby, so why is a baby on the battlefield?" Naruto asked the dying couple as he looked at the baby. He had to admit that it was a cute baby, with bright red hair and whisker marks like his own for some reason. The baby had her father's skin color and her mothers hair, then their were the bright blue eyes looked at him in interest. The baby hands reaching up top try and touch him, he thought it was kind of cute. Finally he noticed the pointed ears on the baby from her parents having made deals with a demon. They were infected by demon Mana, so their baby was about 1/5th demon. Not very much, but enough to allow her to access her Mana one day, while also having chakra.

"We were going to seal... the Kyuubi inside her. Half is already in... me." Minato said slowly as his skin began to grow colder, and the world around him started to darken. Naruto noticed the seal on the man's stomach, before he frowned. That was the seal of somebody that had made a deal with one of the reapers on the dead. Minato's soul would never reincarnate, or become a Prinny.

Damn, now he wouldn't be able to get Prinny Minato as a servant.

"Okay, and why are YOU dying?" Naruto asked Kushina, and she groaned in pain for a moment.

"Just gave birth not long ago... had the fox ripped out of me." Kushina managed to say, before she twitched as some pain managed to rush through her system again. Naruto didn't pity her though, after knowing her for awhile he could tell she was happy even if she was dying. The woman had brought a beautiful baby girl into the world, and had a loving family for awhile. SHe had even been willing to jump in front of a claw to save her baby, even if she never got the chance to prove it.

"Sounds painful, so are you going to seal the big fuzzy into the baby or not?" Naruto asked as he stuck his thumb in the direction of the big fox behind him, and the situation set in for Kushina again. She was about to die, she knew it, and her husband was dying as well thanks to him jumping the gun and calling onf the Shinigami right away when he got a chance. There would bo nobody to take care of her baby now, and Jiraiya wasn't as reliable as Minato thought he was. The man was always out of the village, and nto the type that would be good at raising children. Not because he was a pervert, but because he was a single old man with NO prior experience raising a baby. When they had made Jiraiya the Godfather, they hadn't thought that if they both died he would have to raise their baby from birth.

"Naruto... I have a favor to ask..." Kushina said with tears leaking out of her eyes when she heard Minato fall to the ground nearby, obviously he had finally died from the stress of losing his soul and sealing half ghe Kyuubi inside him. She could last awhile longer before finally dying, but she knew death was going to come to her. She was worried when she saw Naruto grin, and then he remembered that she was asking a demon for a favor.

"SUre thing, but just remember to be careful what you wish for when you make a deal with a demon. We have a way of twisting your words." Naruto advised with a grin to make her a bit more nervous, but she still looked at him firmly. She had made her mind up on this desicion, and she wouldn't go back on this.

"After I seal the rest of the Kyuubi inside her... please look after my baby." Kushina begged, and Naruto thought about it for a second. He could always use a new vassal, and he had looked after a baby once before at the request of a friend. He could easily do this, and because she was mostly human it wasn't like he was going to be dealing with a baby for hundreds of years. She would age just like a human until she reached the peak of her maturity, then she would age at 1/3rd of the rate of a human.

"Why not, not like I had anything better to do this century anyway." Naruto stated with a shrug, and Kushina smiled to him as she started to move her hands into a strange symbol. The Kyuubi trapped by her chains turned into reddish orange energy, before it started to rush towards the baby and entered the childs body through her skin. The baby began to cry loudly while the sealing happened, and on the infants stomach black ruins started to form to hold back the creature her mother held back before her.

The energy swirled around her, before fully becoming apart of her with the symbol on her stomach glowing bright red for awhile before turning black again and fading away. Kushina fell from her feet, and she was surprised when Naruto caught her and faced her so that she was looking at him in the face. She was bleeding from the mouth heavily, and Naruto looked away from her. He could never really stomach looking at people die with a smile on their face, it reminded him to much of somebody he used to know.

"Thank you Naruto... you know... Minato said it was because your power ended the war that... we could have a family at all... so we decided to... name her after you... my baby's name is... Naruko." Kushina finally told him in a happy tone that tugged at his heart strings, hearing that they had named the baby after him. He blushed lightly and started to scratch his cheek, before he gently carried the dying woman over to her baby... to her child Naruko. Her last thing she should see before dying should be the image of her newborn baby.

Kushina was able to die with a loving smile on her face when she saw her crying baby started to settle down, and when those blue eyes turned to her and the tears in her eyes fell to the ground as the life left her body. Naruto was about to get her soul, but he was surprised when her soul simply vanished. A sign that she had been claimed by an Angel to become a Prinny in Celestia.

The barrier around the area vanished, and the ninja rushed over to them. By this time Naruto already had Naruko in his arms, and two purple flames came out of Minato and Kushina's chests before going into his back. Naruto felt a relativally small amount of his power return to him thanks to their deaths, and he could help but grin. Not only did he get his Mana back from the two, but he also got knowledge about the workings of this world he hadn't cared about before.

"Minato! Kushina!" The Third Hokage yelled in shock at seeing the Fourth Hokage and his wife dead, while a relative stranger was holding thier baby. He had heard Kushina's dying words, and he couldn't help but he wary of the fact that Kushina had left the new Jinchuriki in the hands of a literal demon. What? Like it or not, Jinchuriki were needed in the village, it was a system of checks that helped each nation lessen the amount of war by fearing the enemies Jinchuriki would attack them out of spite.

"While you guys, and one girl apparently, while you clean up the bodies I am going to go get a crib for my new charge." Naruto said as he simply walked away from the Third Hokage, and his ANBU. Now wasn't the time to confront them about this, because he had a feeling that they would be bugging him soon enough about the baby in his arms. He already knew that Bushima was going to, and it would seem that he was going to have somebody trying to stop him from going back to his still being contructed castle.

"Stand still and hand over the Fourth Hokage's baby!" One of the ANBU ordered, and his answer was simply Naruto using his free hand to flip them off. With that done, he turned around and started to make his way back to his castle.

"Let him go, you heard what Kushina said." Hiruzen stated with a sigh, knowing that this was going to be the start of a long time headache.

He hoped this decision wasn't going to bite him in the ass later.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The majority have spoken, and the child has been decided that the child shall be a girl. For once the name Naruko isn't a cliche simply because without Naruto she might never had been born. The name Naruko is symbolic this time in relation to Naruto, so don't complain about the name.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Naruto - Rank: Overlord - Race: Demon - Age: 1681 Years Old - Current Level: 34  
Weapons: Fist - Sword  
Special: Fist Skills - Sword Skills - Blazing Knuckle - Mana Bomb - [?]

Bushima - Rank: Ronin - Race: Demon - Age: 994 Years Old - Current Level: 37  
Weapons: Sword - Spear  
Special: Sword Skills - Spear Skills - Healing Skills Lv.1


	4. Chapter 4 Seven Years Later

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Seven years, it had been seven years since the death of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The Village Hidden in the Leaves had mourned the loss of their heros for months after they had died. The actual death count for the entire Kyuubi attack had been a small number, only 21 people had died in total. This number would have been larger if not for the timely interuption of one Naruto, who used the Kyuubi's own attack to blow it out of the village with one move.

Suffice to say, the ninja were justified in their how they were now more alert around inhumanly skinny teens with pointy ears. The civilians had been more worried when a leak in knowledge had slipped that Naruto's charge had the Kyuubi sealed inside her. It would seem that a spy from the Stone Village had decided put two and two together, before letting the rumors start to flow about the Fourth Hokage sealing the 'demon fox' instead of killing it like everyone had started to believe. Before that point, people had just believed that the Kyuubi was dead. Now some of them thought Naruko was the demon reborn, the fact it became public knowledge that she was being raised by a demon made the entire situation a little bit more tedious.

The Third Hokage had quickly acted, and since he was reinstated as the Hokage after Minato's death he had the power to create a law. This law stated that anyone that even attempted to attack Naruko would be faced with a death sentence. Ninja, for the most part, knew that Naruko was not the Kyuubi, but they also had no reason to give two shits about her either. History in other villages had proven that Jinchuriki could indeed loss control of their Tailed Beast, so the ninja treated her like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. They just ignored her for the most part, slightly fearing that she could start to use the 'demons' chakra at any moment and go on a slaughtering rampage.

Naruko herself was completely unaware of th fact they ignored her, mostly because she didn't care what they thought about her.

Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto had decided to grace her with her mother's last name, was a seven year old Part-Demon that was treated like a princess within the confines of Castle Overlord. She was completely aware that she had the Kyuubi inside her, and she knew that the one raising her was a Demon. The girl grew up around Prinnys, the souls of dead humans that commited sins in their life and worked off said sins to be reincarnated. The woman had helped to raise her was Naruto's right hand woman, and also a Demon.

Naruko herself was a young girl with flaming red hair that she wore in a single ponytail at the back of her head at the orders of the one that raised her. He told her that if she wanted to keep her hair long, then she had to be either powerful enough to damage hin in a fight, or put it into a ponytail. Suffice to say, she couldn't even touch him in a fight so she decided that her long hair would be put into a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes shined with a completely unhidden joy, and a flaming passion.

Very much like the demons that raised her, she wore clothing that would be considered inappropiate by human standerds. Despite the fact that she was a girl, she had not been raised to care what other thought of her looks. Instead, she had been raised to look as distracting as possible. That was why Naruko had decided to take after Bushima, and Naruto, and wear a mixed combination of their cloths.

The girl that was only just seven wore black hakama pants tied up with an orange cloth, and around her flat chest she had on chest bandaging just like Bushima. Even as a demon, she had learned that letting people see her chest was not something that was considered correct. That was why most Female Demons had something to cover their chests, no matter how small that something was. Demons may wear revealing clothing, but even they had standerds. Those standerds were just very hard to find.

When raised by demons, one imitates demons. The fact that she was only 1/5th demon made her body much different from Bushima and Naruto's. She wasn't nearly as naturally strong, or as naturally lean and skinny. The only demonic trait she seemed to have were her pointed ears and the way she dressed.

Currently said girl was riding on top of the head of a Prinny with a smile on her face, in front of her were both Naruto and Bushima. They had told her that today she would be enrolling into the Konoha Academy, the school for people aiming to become ninja. This was what she wanted to become, to honor both of her parents, and she did wonder how the other children would react to her.

"Remember rule number one Naruko." Naruto stated without looking behind him to see if she was paying attention, and the girl hopped up so that she was standing on top of the Prinnys head. The Prinny didn't mind the light girl very much, after being assigned as Naruko's personal Prinny for the girl's long life the Prinny was already used to the girl standing on top of the Prinny.

"If anyone looks at me funny, kick their ASS!" Naruko shouted with a fist pump to the air, only to get flicked in the head by Bushima who sent her a look that said she had gotten the answer wrong. This was Bushima's job most of the time, to train and correct how Naruko viewed the ways of the demon. Even as a Part-Demon, she was suppose to uphold Naruo's honor. How Naruko acted reflected on Naruto, so she would be strict and make sure that Naruko brought no shame upon her Master. Naruko didn't seem to mind all that much, but she was holding her throbbing head in pain from the hit.

"Lady Naruko, that is Demonic Rule number 17." Bushima corrected, and the girl pouted lightly. The correct answer would be to always strive for the top, as the 'daughter' of an Overlord she had to strive to be the best at everything she did. If Naruto were ever to perish, then Naruko would have to be strong enough to fend off demons long enough to gain respect and hold the title of Overlord for herself. Not that Naruto would really die, it was literally almost impossible for him to die.

"A demon uses ANY method to get to the top, nothing is to devious or low for a demon." Naruto answered correctly, and the girl nodded with stars in her eyes when she listened to her peronal hero talk. Off all the people in the world, she looked up to Naruto more than anyone. She would have long since been an orphan if he hadn't been around to keep her. She had lived the good life since then, and she had no doubt she lived better than anyone else in the village.

She literally lived in a giant castle that had a pit of Eternal Fire surrounding it, she was waited on hand and foot by Prinnys. She had great meals prepared by the finest of cheifs that had been turned into Prinnys. She lived like a princess, even though she wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of things.

"Got it! Cheat and beat people up!" Naruko shouted with a grin on her face, and she could hear the approval of the laughter coming from Naruto. He was very amused with how she was eager to be like a good demon, despite only being a small part demon. He let her catch up with him, before he started to rub her head with some affection. He had to admit, it was refreshing being around a child that was actually a child. The last child he had been near and talked to was 600 years old or so, so not really a child.

"No, you must cheat and not get caught, otherwise Master's pride would be on the line. You represent him Lady Naruko, so you must uphold yourself with the... utmost dignity." Bushima started, before she saw both Naruto and Naruko picking their noses in unison before they wiped their snot on the shirt of somebody nearby that wasn't paying attention. Bushima sweat dropped when she realized that Naruko had gotten more than her wish to be a demon from watching Naruto, because she seemed to want to be just like him in as many ways as possible. It wasn't hard to believe that the Overlord wasn't her real father after seeing this display.

"Dignity is for humans." Naruto said with a bored look on his face, in his mind dignity was something that a person didn't really need. It was just a crutch that was pretty much pointless.

If Naruto was ever fighting a person with a heightened sense of smell, he would NOT hesitate to let one rip right in the fool's face. Dignity would just keep him from using whatever means of winning, but a Samurai like Bushima was the kind of person that believed that those of royalty she be the most dignified of all. If farting in somebodies face was what it took to win, then screw dignity. They were demons, they would live so long that there was no reason for them to act like they were dignified. He was an Overlord, if somebody didn't like how he acted they could go suck a dick for all he cared.

"Gotcha, dignified, sure." Naruko said dryly, to which Bushima sighed when she came to the understanding that the girl had no intentions of acting like the princess she was. She might be a princess by blood, but she sure as hell looked like she was Naruto's daughter with her features. The same skin tone, whisker marks, ears, and the way they acted was like looking into a mirror. The girl was lucky that Naruto didn't train her to be a vassal from birth, but instead raised her for some other purpose that even she was not aware of at this time. The Master was always so secretive when it came to his plans for Naruko.

It was like that time when she asked Naruto why he had created hundreds of zombies, when he had never even used them yet. His answer was that if he wanted to make zombies, then he would make zombies. She didn't argue after that point, but to this day she wondered why he never used his army of zombies.

"See, she is perfectly dignified for a demon... Part-Demon. I am pretty sure the ONLY dignified Overlord is... Pram." Naruto stated before he started to think of any other Overlords that might be as dignified as Pram. Now that he thought about it, the only other one that might be dignified was Priere. The only reason that she was dignified was that she was once a human before becoming a demon.

"Pram the Oracle, an Overlord that can see into the future. She is a very powerful Overlord that has high levels of Mana and great skill with Ice Spells. Her relationship with Master is... strange." Bushima stated in a lecturing tone, while Naruko noticed Naruto looking away with a small blush. His relationship with Pram was strange one to be sure, but Naruko was a bit too young to understand what Bushima was mentioning. It was like a loving couple that didn't want to admit they were in love, so they annoyed the hell out of each other just for the sake of annoying the other. Pram used snide remarks, and Naruto commented on her chest being flat.

"She is an Ice Bitch with a flat chest." Naruto said with his arms crossed, and Bushima couldn't help but smile lightly. Naruto really didn't say his feelings out loud when it came to that woman, or even admit them inside his own head.

"Most demon females are flat chested Master." Bushima corrected, before the trio stopped in front of the academy. They were about 4 minutes late, and Naruko jumped from her personal Prinny and was about to go inside the academy before Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder the second it looked like she was going to go in through the normal way.

"Naruko, when making a first impression you have to make it as memorable as you can. The front door is not very memorable, but jumping through a class window on your first day of school will be pure epic. Remember Demon Rule number 4: Chaos brings a smile to the face of any true demon." Naruto explained as he pointed towards the window of the class she would be attending. Bushima face palmed, but she couldn't really argue on that point. Chaos was in a demons nature, and if Naruko wanted to become more like a demon she would need to be as chaotic as she could. Jumping through the window on her first day of school would be the perfect start to her reputation.

"Gaaaaah!" Naruko shouted as she started to run towards the window as fast as she could, and Naruto walked with amusement when she actually did jump. "Windoooooooow!" The young girl shouted as she busted through the window and no doubt landed in her classroom.

"Now that is a great way to start the first day of school... what are you waiting for? Go in, you are her vassal." Naruto said as the Prinny quickly followed towards the school. Prinny Rin couldn't believe that she was going to have to go through the academy a second time, and this time she wasnt even going to be a ninja. It was funny how things work out, and how life as a Prinny wasn't as bad as people that it was. If you don't count the hard labor, long servatude, and extremely low pay.

"I trust you have a reason for allowing her to become a ninja?" Bushima asked as the two of them got comfy on one of the nearby swings. Well, Naruto was on the swing while Bushima leaned up against the tree. Bushima had to admit that she hadn't thought that Naruto would allow Naruko to become a ninja at first. Yet here they were, willing to wait for hours so that she would get out of class.

"This is all just experience for her, and a good chance to find loyal comrades. I heard that this Village has the best teamwork, and is the most powerful village. That means that this place would be the perfect 'Royal City' once I conquer this world." Naruto said with a shrug. If Naruko became Hokage of this place, then the end goal would be so much easier to achieve without wasting potential soilders. He could take over it on his own, but what would the point be if he just ended up killing everybody. Not only would the place be flooded with Prinnys, but the might of four combined nations would war against each other again. It wasn't that he hated war, he just hated letting his friends hard work go to waste. Minato and Kushina wer sort of his friends, oh how he wished he could have gotten their souls, and as friends he would respect that they fought to keep war away from the next generation.

"I see... I recenty gained information that the SHE was coming back. The news of your return has been slowly spreading." Bushima informed him with some bite to her tone. Naruto smirked lightly, let it be known that while his Seven Loyal Vassals had undying loyalty to HIM they did not have that undying loyaltly and respect for each other. Bushima had two people in his original seven that she was completely disgusted by. Yet one of them she at least treated with some respect, the other one was the one she was no doubt talking about. The second demon that Naruto created, the one right after she had been created.

"Things are about to get interesting then, she always did have a temper about her." Naruto stated with an airy chuckle, while Bushima grit her teeth lightly. If she thought she could get away with it, she would stab that woman in the back. She was mostly fine with the other members of the seven, but this one girl had so little manners that it was humiliating to be seen around her. Coming from her Master, a lack of manners would be alright because he was the Overlord so he made the rules, but she fully expected that each of his vassals have manners around their Master.

"Sir, changing the topic, is it true that you are going to let Naruko use your Mana to create a vassal this evening?" Bushima asked, the rumor around the castle was that Naruto was going to finally allow Naruko to create her own 'Humanoid' vassal from his Mana. While she wasn't fully against it, she was curious as to what would bring this on.

"Think about it, demons that create their own vassals grow more powerful as their vassals grow. The more vassals one has, and the stronger the vassals, the easier it is more them to gain power. Most demons do not know this trick to strength, but I do. Naruko will pick a vassal, and when she does her own Rate of Growth will increase." Naruto stated with a grin, and Bushima looked relativally surprised at this unknown fact. She knew that a Master could learn the skills of their Vassal, but she was unaware that they could actually speed up their own path to strength by just having vassals. It would make sense now that she thought of it, even though Naruto was a lower level than her he was still stronger. That, and he his stats were higher even though he was a lower level.

"Understood Master." Bushima stated with a nod, while Naruto took a trip down memory lane. His own original seven vassals were his own proud creations, they were also known as the Genius Seven and the Seven Bringers of Doom. Each of them had once held the power of an Overlord, but not to his level, and had been labled as his Demon Lords. They each served him faithfully, and without question. The battles they all went through, and the trials of blood they underwent were a testimate to their bond.

Naruto blushed lightly when he remembered one embarrassing fact that he didn't like to be brought up. You see, when Naruto had first created his vassals he had been very lonely, but that wasn't all he was you see. When Naruto had first created them, he had been starting to take an... interest, in the female body. Each of his Seven Loyal Vassals were all the same gender as Bushima because of his curiousity and desire for companionship. As time went on Naruto started adding males as his vassals, but at first he only made females.

Bushima was the first of his vassals, his right hand woman. She was the Samurai of the ground, and held the highest position among the seven. She was the one that had the most loyalty, even among the seven, She had literally stayed at his tomb for 300 years just to guard him, and if that wasn't loyalty he didn't know what was. His other vassals were no doubt out their searching for a way to break the seal, even though he was already free.

He chuckled lightly when he heard the sound of a male voice shouting from inside the classroom, no doubt that Naruko was already considered a trouble maker thanks to her jumping through the window. He had to admit, he did not regret taking the girl in. She reminded him much of himself actually.

She lost her parents the day she was born as well, but the difference was that Naruto had been stolen after being born. Naruko's parents had died at the day of her birth, and while Naruto knew who his parents were he never really made an attempt to go see them. He had been around 700 when he learned about his parents. The funny part was that he had actually met his parents multiple times without even knowing about it. He actually got his blond hair from his mother, even if the shade of blond was different.

"Heheheh, what a fool I was." Naruto whispered to himself with a small smile, even if he could have had a nice life with his parents he wouldn't go back and change a thing. Naruto was a firm beliver in the fact that trying to change the past was pointless, so he at least took thanks to the fact that he knew who his parents were and had met them before. He knew that his 'father' had ben aware of who he was when they met, but the mother didn't seem to realize who he had been at the time. He wondered how the old man was currently doing, no doubt he had his hands full.

"For somebody calling oneself a fool, you seem happy." Bushima pointed out, and Naruto smirked at her with a fanged grin. Naruto was a person that could rather easily handle a little light hearted statements like that.

"Was a fool, but no longer. So how long until my castle is complete, and I can show it to the world?" Naruto asked off with an abrupt change of subject, to which Bushima understood the hint he was trying to make. What he really wanted to know was how long until he would be able to use the Item World and the Dimmensional Gate to do what he pleased. Each of which needed his castle completely finished before he could do. Then it would only take a month in the Item World to fully regain his full... no, in one month he would be able to surpass his previous limits.

Taking his powers away didn't take his potential for strength away, if anything now he could grow even stronger than he was before at an even more amazing pace. Not only could he get to his old power in record time, but he could also grow so powerful that he made his old self look like a weakling. Power that strong would make him so powerful that nobody could stop him from doing what he wanted to.

"Three more years at the most, but you know what tonight is don't you?" Bushima stated, and Naruto smiled softly.

"Bushima, watch go to the hospital to see if any woman will be giving birth tonight." Naruto ordered with a stern tone to his voice. Bushima nodded and vanished without another word. She knew as well as he did that tonight was the Red Moon, a very important event for Prinnys that worked hard enough and earned enough to finally be able to be reborn. This was a very important day of this decade, a special day that came only once every ten years. This would be the very first Red Moon for the Prinnys of this world.

_ Red moon, red moon..._  
_Cleanses the sinful and makes them anew..._  
_Shining brightly in the night sky..._  
_Waiting for the souls..._  
_Who will be born again tonight?_  
_Who will be born again tonight?_

Naruto finished off the short song of the red moon with the last phrase, and that was all he needed as a gentle shift in the world occured. By singing the song of the Red Moon, he had just given his blessing to the Prinnys that had redeamed themselves. He had linked this world to the red moon so that the Prinnys would be able to finally find peace and become human again. It was his job as Overlord to connect this world to the red moon before tonight, otherwise the Prinnys would never be reborn into humans again. He might treat Prinnys like crap most of the time, but he would never force them to stay Prinnys when they had earned the right to become human again. Not to mention that he had been working the Prinnys so hard, and treating them bad enough that he would lose at least 60 of his Prinnys tonight.

He was going to have to take Naruko to watch the red moon, since it was his obligation to watch the souls of this worlds Prinnys get to the red moon without problem. Normally it was the job of the Grim Reapers, but this world had no Grim Reapers just yet.

He was going to have to create some Grim Reapers soon, because sending the Prinnys that have managed to pay off their sins away every ten years was going to be so annoying. He hated having to do his duty and help people, while he would give them his blessing he hated having to listen to them sing that song over and over as they each let their souls go to the red moon. It was something he hated hearing over and over and over and over again for hours on end. He was thankful that there were only around 60 Prinnys that had managed to work hard enough to pay off their sins this time. The rest were in it for the long haul because of how lazy they were.

Stupid Prinnys, if onlyh they all worked their hardest then they would seriously cut down on their punishment.

Oh well, more servants for him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Yes, Naruto will soon be regaining a good amount of his strength. Naruko being a ninja will make her stronge rfaster, and give her more actual battle experience. It has an actual purpose, and not only is the next chapter about the Red Moon, but also the Uchiha Mass Killing and Naruko getting her first Vassal besides Prinny Rin. There is a reason behind why I do what I do.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Naruto - Rank: Overlord - Race: Demon - Age: 1688 Years Old - Current Level: 86  
Weapons: Fist - Sword  
Special: Fist Skills - Sword Skills - Blazing Knuckle - Mana Bomb - [?]

Bushima - Rank: Ronin - Race: Demon - Age: 1001 Years Old - Current Level: 87  
Weapons: Sword - Spear  
Special: Sword Skills - Spear Skills - Healing Skills Lv.1

Naruko Uzumaki - Rank: Princess - Race: Human/Demon - Age: 7 Years Old - Current Level: 1  
Weapons: None

Prinny (Rin) - Rank: Vassal - Race: Prinny - Age: 26 - Current Level: 4  
Weapons: None


	5. Chapter 5 Red Moon Special

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Next Chapter should be longer than this.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Papa... I'm tired." Naruko muttered as she leaned against Prinny Rin, with the blue demon penguin pirate looking creature making sure to keep her from hitting the ground. The three of them were currently standing in the middle of a large training field that wasn't often used by people these days. Naruko was yawning, this being far later than she had ever stayed up before. Naruto rubbed her on the head with a good amount of affection, and she didn't even try and fight against it.

"Naruko, you want to be an Overlord of your own Netherworld one day don't you?" Naruto asked the girl he had raised as if she were his own daughter, and she nodded tiredly. Today had been an exhausting day for her, going to school and dealing with children her own age was something she had never dealt with before. Then she had been yelled at for breaking the window, before being shouted at against because she wore very little when it came to clothes. She didn't care about getting yelled at, because demons were suppose to dress this way and act like she did. The one that raised her had told her, and she herself picked out what she wanted to where.

"Lady Naruko has a ways to go before she can rule anything... dood." Prinny Rin added at the very end, but was also wondering where Bushima was. She knew what tonight was, having heard some other Prinnies talking about what was going on, and she couldn't help but be sad that even with her hard work she hadn't payed off her sins just yet. She knew that she was nowhere close enough to the right amount of work needed to repent for the sins she commited while alive, with the worst of which being the taking of her own life. She wasn't the only Prinny that wasn't being reborn tonight, but she was the one that worked the hardest.

"I wanna rule one day... but what are we doing?" Naruko asked, before she felt herself become more alert when Naruto sparked a small amount of his Mana through her head to recharge her energy. Now that she was more awake, she noticed the soft... almost kind expression on Naruto's face. It was a look that was true to his inner nature as a kind person, even if he didn't show it as much as some people would have prefered.

"Naruko, tonight is the Red Moon. The souls of the Prinnies that had worked off their sins will be reborn tonight, their souls will be free to be reincarnated into human babies again." Naruto said as the moon slowly started to turn red, and as if by illusion the moon seemed to get larger in the sky. It was only a small sliver red at this moment, but she could feel it radiating with an almost soft glow despite it's color. The world seemed just to be a little bit more emotional, and even Naruto could feel his heart stirring thanks to this.

"Wait!? How can you be happy!? You are losing your vassals!" Naruko shouted when she saw Prinnies sart to walk into the area. They were walking in a straight line slowly, and Naruto flicked Naruko in the head hard enough to stop her from saying anything else. She felt her head with a slightly shocked expression, and Naruto got on his knees to give her a very stern look.

"Naruko, listen to me when I say this, these Prinnies have repented for their sins. They became Prinnies to repent and be reborn one day, and as Overlord I must give them my blessing to reincarnate. They earned their freedom, so I must let them go. Prinnies come and go Naruko, but that is how things are meant to be." Naruto explained to her, and she started to tear up lightly as her hands clutched at her hakama pants. She nodded anyway, before she wiped away her tears at losing the Prinnies she had grown up around. She did notice that not all the them would be going it seemed, only about 60 of them were in line.

"I... understand, but I don't like it. I don't want them to go, they are vassals. Vassals shouldn't leave their master." Naruko said in frustration, but she looked up at Naruto when he only chuckled at how childish she was being over this. This was her first Red Moon, while Naruto had been to over 100 or so Red Moons, once every 10 Years this happened. He missed about 30 of them over the last 300 years, but he wasn't going to miss more of them if he could help it. He may dislike the 'Red Moon' song when it was repeated over and over, but the mood of the entire thing was still sweet to him.

"I am conflicted about this myself, but they repented." Naruto said as the moon fully turned red, and the Prinnies started to finally sing the song that they always did during the red moon. Naruto shivered slightly when he felt a strange chill in the air as well, but this chill had nothing to do with the red moon. Naruto nudhed Naruko, and she started to pay attention to the chillings song. He sent a non-verbal message to her with his eyes, and she understood that she would need to stay silent for the entire song. Then he himself took a deep breath, before he prepared assist the Prinnies by giving his blessing again. "Red moon, red moon... cleanses the sinfull and makes them anew... shining brightly in the night sky... Who will be reborn again tonight? Who will be reborn again tonight?" Naruto sung softly, yet his voice vibrated through the entire field. The Prinnies that had repented became silent, and both Prinny Rin and Naruko watched in awe as something amazing happened.

A beam of energy shot down from the moon, and it not only gently touched the ground, but the entire thing was made up of blue mana. Energy so pure that it made their skin crawl a little to be so close to it. Naruto stepped forward to the beam touching the ground, before he placed his hand on it and it began to shine a bit brighter. They saw a sizzle appear on Naruto's skin from coming in contact with the energy, not because of how pure it was, but because he was using his own flesh and blood to make it understand that he was the one that would be guiding the Prinnies to their new lives.

"So beautiful... dood." Prinny Rin said as the first Prinny of the bunch stepped forward, while the rest began to sing again. The second it touched the beam, a basketball sized blue soul came out of the Prinnies body while the body itself deflated into an empty husk. The bodies of Prinnys were simply empty husks to house the soul of the sinner, so it was expected that be empty much like discarded clothes without a soul inside them. As this went on, Naruto made sure that he remembered to colect the Prinny skins so that he could use them for the next patch of souls that were unlucky enough to end up as Prinnies.

He hated having to sew new Prinny skins, so he liked to reuse the ones he already had.

Slowly but surely, as the night went on the Prinnies were slowly decreasing in number as their blue souls started to float up to the red moon and out of sight. The Prinnies would bow politely to Naruto, before they would touch the beam and go up to the red moon to be reborn like the others. Naruto stared up at the moon, and he couldn't help but gaze at it as the scene of the glowing blue orbs was reflected in his red eyes. The image of the red moon taking the souls would be once more ingraved into his soul.

"Thank you for taking care of us Master..." The souls of the Prinnies said, before they completely vanished away. The Red Moon started to turn back to normal, and the blue energy beam flickered out of existance. The night's sky seemed be a little bit brighter, and the stars themselves shined even brighter. Naruto frowned before turning on his foot and walking back towards the unfinished castle.

_**[At the Front Gates of Konoha]**_

"Wow, that is a huge door." A girl with dark green hair commented as she stood in front of the closed gate to the Leaf Village. Her hair was short, not even fully falling to her shoulders like many girls seemed to like these days. Instead, the second most notable thing about her was her barely covered body and the body itself. It was obvious that this woman was a demon when you looked at her because she had pointed ear, and her body was small even though she was about average height. Her small chest was only covered the the thick leather belt she had around her breasts, literally, she was wearing a belt to keep her breasts out of view, She had no shirt, nor bandages, just a belt she wore around her chest.

Her pants, you really couldn't call them that, were actually skin tight biker shorts that didn't even go halfway down her thighs. It was tight enough so that it was like a second skin over her thin hips and legs, and the only other thing around her hips was a brown leather belt that had two pouchs on the front, in front of each leg, and one additional pouch on the back.

She wore knee high, brown, boots with the tops folded down. On her forearms and wrists were leather forearm protecters that covered the tops on her hands. Each one was brown with white edges like much of her other clothes.

Her shoulders were narrow, and around her thin neck she wore a brown collar that covered half of her neck. The collar was tightened so that it was only half and inch away from strangling her by her neck. Her skin was a light peach color, and her messy short green hair was kept out of her face by a brown leather headband with white runes on it. Her eyes were green, and the shape of the iris was different than humans, being oval shaped instead of circular. Sticking out of the back of her skull was a single untamable lock of hair that looked like a green triangle sticking from her hair.

This was all the second most notable thing about this girl, the FIRST notable thing about her was that in one hand she was holding a LARGE axe. The axe handle was long enough that the handle itself was about 5 feet long, and sticking from the top end of the shaft of the axe was large curved axe blade. The axe blade was about 2 feet tall, and 1.5 feet wide, while the blade curved in a way to the it looked like the bottom of the axe was hooked in a way.

All in all, with her skinny arms she didn't even look like she could pick it up, yet she was lifting ot over her shoulder with just one hand. If she hadn't been considered a demon before this point, she surely was now with her amazing natural strength.

The green haired demoness grinned and showed off slightly enlarged canines as she jumped high in the air before she landed on top of the gate itself. That was easily a 50 foot jump from the ground, but it was quicker than destroying the door and having to fight off a large number of ninja.

She only made that mistake twice before she learned her lesson, but having a large bounty of her head from two seperate villages was a nice thing to brag about. Both Iwa and Kiri sure were pissed about her breaking through their front gates, kicking ninja ass, and then running away when she learned that there was nothing there that would help her do what she wanted to do. She seriously doubted anyone would be attacking her tonight though, because this time she was going to sneak in like a boss.

"Hehehe, Naruto will be so proud of me." The girl stated as she jumped from the top of the wall, before landing inside the village. She sweat dropped when she noticed how easy it was to sneak in a ninja village, but then again they seemed to have more trouble sensing demons since they didn't use the same internal energy as them. It was easier for them to sense this chakra than it was for them to sense mana, at least not when they weren't trying to let them sense it. Few humans were exceptions to this, but most of them seemed to have zero ability to gauge the strength of a demon.

She took a step forward, before she raised the side of her axe to block the blade of a sword. She didn't even have to look to know who attacked her, only one person she personally knew that had mana would attack her as a greeting. The sword retracted not moments later, and she saw Bushima glaring at her with a deep frown on her face.

"Maria, you look well... how disappointing." Bushima stated as her pale skin shown in the moonlight, while the demoness named Maria shrugged and balanced her axe on her shoulder again. She stuck her tongue out lightly, before she leaned her back against the wall behind her. Now that the surprise attack failed, Maria knew that Bushima wouldn't attack again so soon. The two were both rivals and enemies at the same time, both going after the honor as Naruto's best vassal. While Bushima was more trusted, Maraia's strength was highly respected as well.

"Well aren't you a pleasant bitch to talk to, while all of us went out to find a way to release Naruto you got the easy job as just stayed in that room watching him. I barely even felt that sword strike." Maria pointed out, and Bushima grit her teeth at how her least favorite member of the old team talked to her. Maria smirked when she saw that she was getting to Bushima, before she noticed that the Red Moon was gone. She pouted lightly, wishing she could have gone and seen the Prinnies leave this world to get reborn.

"You are lucky that Master wants you in one piece, or I would get gutting you right now. Make no mistake though, if you have even one moment of weakness I will kill you." Bushima stated as a fact, while Maria pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Bushima. The samurai felt the urge to gut the girl in front of her increase, before she bite the inside of her cheek to remind herself that she needed to make sure that this girl got back to serving their Master. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Maria had a good amount of strength back in the day that could compete with her own. It was natural that her strength would be able to help her out.

"Damn, you sure are a cold bitch. Is it because I pulled off your pants in front of Naruto awhile back, or because I pushed you down when your pants were around your ankles. Are you on the rag, you are on the rag huh? Totally on the rag... YIKES!" Maria shouted as she jumped out of the way as a blae of mana rushed from the tip of her sword before cutting all the way through the wall around Konoha. She sweat dropped lightly at how Bushima was glaring death at her for how many times she had teased her. "Geez, just because you are on the rag doesn't mean that you should attack me. Is that why you wear red pants, because you are always on the rag and you are a free flowing type of demon?" Maria asked teasingly, and Bushima twitched her sword in the girl's direction to send another blade of mana at the green haired demoness. Maria did the splits to dodge the blade, and she raised her arms in a position to make it look like she was posing.

'I hate her so much.' Bushima thought as she started to storm off, but before she got to far she decided that she would get back at Maria. Maria noticed her stop, before a grin overcame the girl's face.

"Got something to say?" Maria asked tauntingly, before she noticed that Bushima was standing still.

"At least I have boobs." Bushima stated before she walked away, while Maria was on the ground holding her chest while in the fetal position. She was touching her small chest, before she started to draw circles on the ground. It has always been a sore spot that Bushima was the one in the Seven Loyal Vassals with one of the bigger chests, even though her chest was only average sized she kept them bound by her bindings to make them seem even smaller. Only one person had a bigger chest than Bushima from the group, and she never really commented on it.

'I hate her so much.' Maria thought as she glared at the vanishing form of Bushima, who soon disappeared in the darkness of the trees nearby.

Bushima and Maria together again, who knows how long before shit went down.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Maria and Bushima are complete opposites when it comes to personality, and given the chance they would kill each other. Naruto is the only thing keeping them from killing each other with as much brutality as possible. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Maria - Class: Warrier - Race: Demon - Age: 1001 - Level: 92  
Weapon: Axe - Spear  
Skills: Axe Skills - Spear Skills - Sexy Beam


	6. Chapter 6 This World Belongs To Naruto!

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Warning, Naruto gets a fraction of his strength back. You were warned._**  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hell yes! More Prinnies!" Naruko shouted in joy when she walked into the amazing living room of the castle that she lived in, and what a living room it was. Giant pillars of flame out up out of the floor and nearly touched the ceiling, while banners with Naruto's symbol hung from the walls and started to line up the sides of the room like proud wavers of his greatness. At the end of the room was Naruto's throne, with him currently sitting on top of the amazingly details Overlords seat with a smirk on his face. Yes, when he had awoken he had learned that many of the recently dead souls from some kind of masacure had ended up becoming Prinnies, and since he was the only Overlord on the planet they automatically belonged to him... and by extension Naruko as well. She was his daughter in a way after all, he had raised her as such.

"Master... it would seem that there is an intruder in the castle... can I go kill her... it?" Bushima requested with narrowed eyes from her spot standing next to Naruto, the only spot that she was able to accept in fact. If she wasn't near Naruto then it was wasted time to her, she had spent his entire imprisonment watching after his tomb after all. One normally, even for a demon, went a little crazy after such a long period of being in one spot. She knew that Maria was in the castle, and the second that she got Naruto's permission to kill her old comrade, then she wouldn't even waste one millisecond in splitting that irritating woman's head open and ripping her brains out with her bare hands. Yes, suffice to say that Bushima was really not fond of Maria, and Maria loved to push all the wrong buttons on her, or just make her life a living hell for her... and not in the good way, but in the bad way. Her hands were twitching at her sword for some blood, and her smile seemed to be a bit more murderous than usual.

"Twitching eye... strong bloodlust... saying her first before it... do you think I was born yesterday? I am the Great Overlord, and the one that created you. I am a Overlord of demons, creatures that thrive in lies and betrayal!" Naruto started as he stood up and got the attention of Naruko, who was stabbing the shit out of one of the Prinnies with a large knife that she had gotten from nowhere. She was still stabbing the hell out of the Prinny WHILE she was listening to Naruto as he begun one of his speeches about being an Overlord, and a demon in general. Naruto alked forward, and the pillars of flame turned from red to bright purple with a tint of pure evil under it. "As the Overlord, I am the one of the greatest demons to ever exist! I am a king of lies, a master of killing, a hero to those that exist and thrive in the sins that make human's skin crawl! You of all people should know that as the Overlord, such a paltry lie would never work on me unless I was planning on tricking YOU into believing that I believed your lies!" Naruto shouted in pride at his own greatness, and even as one of the nicer Overlords he was still a demon. He was still prone to arrogance, and bragging about his own power and abilities.

'So cool!' Naruko thought as she looked at Naruto with stars in her eyes over his bragging, and the small explaination on one of the traits that would be prefered to have in an Overlord. She was even taking notes on paper that she summoned from nowhere, and then she saw Naruto's aura of evil start to surround him as the feeling of fear and death descend upon the entire room. His power increased to levels that the ground itself seemed to fear him, while every single Prinny in the room cowered in fear of his might. Weakened or not, he was still a freaking Overlord, and his aura alone was more than enough to make lesser beings feel primal fear that would paralyze them in despair. Bushima was forced to back away from the Overlord even though that her level was bigger, because even she knew that if she screwed with Naruto then he had more than enough raw power to completely wipe the floor with her.

"Remember Bushima! I! Am! The! OVERLORD! If you ever lie to me again, you better use a FAR better lie than that, or you will be punished for failing as a demon under my command! You are my right hand demon, you are the one that is truly an extention of my will... you inspire fear of me and my power to the very depths of fear, chaos, and hatred. You have grown rusty in the hundreds of years that you have been inactive, I remember a time that you could lie so convincingly that you were able to spread war with your tempting whispers." Naruto stated with his deadly aura growing and growing to the point that now Bushima and Naruko were unable to stand up out of the primal fear that the Aura of the Overlord inspired in them. Even those as close to Naruto as them had no defence against such a deadly aura, one the forced even Bushima to feel fear that only a great demon like Naruto could make her feel.

"I completely understand Master... next time I will tell a much better lie. Naruko-sama, I am deeply sorry that you saw such a low class lie from me. I was a horrible role model for a demon in that instance. I will strive to show you the proper way a demon acts... Master, may I-" Bushima started before a loud voice called out instead, and Naruto turned his eyes to just behind Naruko just as a figure appeared there. It didn't seem that Bushima had noticed yet, until she had ben interupted by the sound of Maria speaking.

"-Gut myself to restore the honor I lost by sucking so hard. Don't worry about it Bushima, I can always cut your gut open and help you out." Maria stated as she held her axe up, with Naruko jumping out of shock when she noticed the woman standing behind her. Without a second's doubt the skinny body type told Naruko that this girl was a demon, and a good one if the fact that she was able to sneak into Naruto's castle proved anything. She saw the huge axe on the woman's shoulder and gulped, before she ran to Bushima in an attempt to escape from the much more powerful demon, yet she ran and ran but never moved from her spot. Maria was chuckling when Naruko didn't even realize that she was being held back by the back of her pants. Naruto just watched as Naruko ran in place for a few more seconds before realizing that something was very wrong with what was going on. She stopped trying to run away, and she looked at the back of her pants with a sweat drop when she saw that Maria had a firm hold on her. "Never thought you would be one to get a brat Naruto, but if you are teaching her about being a demon. Then you MUST show her what it is like to pick on those weaker than yourself, and show those that resist you that they stand no chance... like this." Maria said with a hueg grin on her face when she pulled Naruko straight up in the air.

Naruko's eyes crossed as she was given the worst wedgie of her entire life, the only wedgie actually. Naurot nearly busted a gut when he saw Naruko get her first wedgie from one of biggest bullies among his first seven vassals.

"Ha! Still up to yiur bullying ways I see Maria... I love it! The way you don't care who you are bullying is one of your worst traits, truly an insperation to lesser demons everywhere. Take notes Naruko, because picking on the weak is something most demons do... I don't, because I ave Maria to do it for me. Bushima, fetch me a bottle of my best wine. Today we celebrate the arrival of one of our comrades, and catch up on what I have missed." Naruto ordered his most loyal servant. Bushima honestly looked like she had swallowed a lemon when she heard that Naruto was telling her to bring Maria something to drink, while Maria gave Bushima a dark grin when Naruto wasn't looking at her.

"Lets go of my panties you snot haired whore!" Naruko shouted with a red face at being humiliated in front of the one that raised her, and she missed the look on annoyance that crossed Maria's face at the nickname for her green hair.

"Snot haired whore, I knew I liked this girl for a reason. She understands that you have the same value as snot... or less value. I happen to think that your snottish hair is very nice... for allowing people to know that you are something to be avoided." Bushima commented snidely, despite the fact that a smiling Naruto was watching as two of his vassals glared death at each other. He laced his fingers together and watched them, as he himself was wondering how this would turn out. He could tell that right now Maria was slightly stronger, but Bushima was much faster so it was strength verse speed if they did fight. He wondered who was going to make the first move, and without anyone noticing he waved his hands and sent the Prinnies out of the room. He just gained them, so he would have them trained to be proper Prinnies later.

These were all Uchiha Prinnies, and the little suckers didn't want to just admit they were dead and move on with their afterlives as his slaves.

'Now lets see who hates the other more.' Naruto thought as he saw Maria bouncing the silent Naruko up and down by her stretched panties before tossing her to the ground as she pointed her axe at Bushima with her frown turning into a grin.

"Yeah right, go suck dick you-" Maria started before she used the metal pole on her axe to block a direct attack from a issed off Bushima, the attack itself crushed the floor under them and even cracked the walls and ceiling. A huge shockwave blew them both apart, and Maria was grinning at Bushima making the first move this time. Bushima on the other hand was seeing red when her sword started to glow white for a moment, before she swung it and she unleashed one of her most powerful attacks at near point blank range right at her old comrade.

"Hurricane Slash!" Bushima called out as a massive hurrican shot from her blade and blasted Maria right through the wall leading out of the castle. The hurricane started to move towards Konoha, while Bushima jumped right through it and clashed weapons with Maria in the middle of the hurricane, with the force of their attacks stopping the hurricane from going any further than it already has thanks to the fact that the shockwaves blew them both aay from each other, and dispelled the wind storm. The two were forced to seperate, and they each landed just outside the village of Konoha with blood lust coming off them in waves.

"Now that is the bitch I know, you must really hate me to destroy part of 'Masters' castle just to kill me! Now it is my turn..." Maria started as she jumped up high into the air, before she descended upon the Earth again with her axe ready to be swung. She used her mighty strength to swing her blade, and the sheer force alone was enough to cause a sonic boom to be heard before her axe actually touched the ground. "Boulder CRUSH!" Maria shouted with a glee to her face as a giant fissure formed along the ground and raced towards Bushima, but the woman just sheathed her sowrd and placed her hand on the hilt in preperation for her own attack to nullify the one from her hated rival. Her eyes opened sharply, and her sheathed blade was unsheathesd once more as her lightning fast blade broke through not just the sound barrier, but also the dimmension barrier with this next slash.

"Dimensional Slash, hope you have said your curses scum!" Bushima stated as her blade sent out a green enrgy that cut through and tore both of the fabrics of space and time so that she could completely destroy Maria's very existance. Maria had a split second to make her own counter, a slipt second that she was well trained to use by the very one that had taught Bushima the Dimensional Slash. The ultimate sword technique that cut through dimensions, and could only be blocked by an equally destructive attack. Of course, if she didn't negate Bushima's attack then this planet could say so long to about a hundred miles of forest behind her, as well as any people or cities caught in the blast range of Bushima's increasingly more powerful attack.

She was about to pull off her attack, before the attack that cut through everything was stopped by none other than Naruto holding out a single glowing hand to catch the attack itself without even trying.

"Bwahahahaha, now THIS is a warm up. With you two around, gaining my old strength with be as easy as cake! Yet these attacks can barely be called as such! Since we are all showing off our power, why don't I show off as well!" Naruto shouted after he threw the Dimensional Slah up into the sky... where it sliced right through the clouds and made the sun visible. Naruto was completely into this as well, and if he had been paying attention then he would hjave noticed that their small bout had not only destroyed the surrounding forest around them, but had ALSO wiped out the southern halve of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, leaving nothing behind of anything caught in the way of their powers. Narutp's fist started to glow red hot, before both of the girl's looked extremely alarmed when they saw what attack he was going to use out of his own excitement.

Naruto raised his fist up into the air, but before he could use his attack Bushima and Maria both raised their hands in surrender. They knew that the next attack would not only have defeated them both, but would have most likely completely destroyed what was left of the village next to them... and the rest of the Land of Fire... okay, and possibly this entire continent if they were near a source of water connected tio the ocean. Then the entire planet would have been thrown into utter chaos, or completely destroyed by the attack that Naruto had been about to use.

Naruot blinked a few times, before he punched the air above him instead to release all of the pent up energy that he had saved up into his own attack. The result was something that scared the hell out of ALL life that was able to see the huge ball of purple flames that formed right above Naruto's fist, the size of which was easily able to have been seen from not only Konoha, but also other countires on the other side of the continent. The clouds in the sky were completely destroyed, and the sky itself was dyed purple by his flames that had pierced through the heavens and tainted the world with his dark powers, the entire world becoming infected by his latent powers that were starting to get released in his excitement. Power that far exceeded his current level, but were not even close to the old level he had.

The power of his attack was only growing higher and higher as he felt the world giving him back his tainted power that it had been stealing for the last hundreds of years. Naruto grinned darkly as his own mana began to flood his body, and with that grin the size of the purple sun above his head continued to increase and increase until it could be seen from in the sky on anywhere on this side of the planet. His power continued to grow thansk to this world giving him back the tainted energy, the evil that it was refusing to keep inside itself.

The entire planet started to tremble under his increasing might to symblize his return to greatness, and the screams of thousands of humans could be heard as they seemed to finally notice the giantic orb of flames floating above the planet... no, the attack that had fianlly grown to be to large to even fit on the planet and continued to grow stronger and stronger.

The grass died, the trees started tro mutate and turn demonic in nature as Naruto transformed this entire planet into his new Netherworld with his purple sun being the focus of the trasnformation. Naruto grinned and shot the attack up at the original sun of this galazy, and hitting speeds that took only minutes to reach outer space and going towards the yellow sun in the sky, everyone on the planet watched as the purple sun grew smaller and smaller as it raced towards the normal sun in the sky.

"Hahahaha! This world is mine now, the Great Overlord Naruto is returning. I might only have a fraction of my old strength, but even this is enough to claim this planet... no, I claim this Galaxy as my own!" Naruto shouted up to the heavens again as his purple sun completely wiped out the yellow sun in the sky, with the blue skies of the planet now turning completelyu blood red. The clouds left reforming in the sky turned from white, to pitch black, and the very air itself shivered at his might that had finally stopped growing. The planet was completely made into his own image as the plants started to turn demonic, and what didn't become demonic in the demon light of his sun started to wither and die on a global scale.

Who knew that the trick to getting his power back, was to taint the planet with his power again?

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Naruto won't bust out planet crushing moves all the time... just when he wants to.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Orange Trainer (THEN) Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_

Naruto - Level... 290 (Let it be known, that the MAX level is 9999. Naruto still has a long way to go before his FULL strength is returned to him... and surpassed.)


End file.
